The Change
by FearlesslyAlive
Summary: Blaine was used to being quiet and unattached, there was no use in being happy. Kurt was used to believing he's never find the one. When they meet, they'll learn that maybe there is still hope. T for Language


1;

Kurt rolled his eyes because this was just his luck. Mr. Shue went into this big, unnecessary speech about how the Glee Club took everything for granted. Sure, when you know someone like Rachel Berry this is bound to happen, but for Mr. Shue to take the whole club down with her now that was just wrong. But Mr. Shue always had something up his sleeve, which brings us back to Kurt and all his misfortune. The group had picked pieces of torn paper out of a hat, and on each piece was their community service. The group was forced to volunteer for said community service for a whole month.

Rachel jumped up from her seat reaching her hand into the hat. "The nursing home," she stated briefly before sitting down next to her boyfriend Finn. This would be a breeze for Rachel because she would sit and talk the whole time. The residents won't mind because they probably won't be able to hear or understand her. Kurt even had trouble understanding her sometimes. Brittney and Santana had jumped up together, picking the Library. Kurt knew they'd sneak off into a back corner and never be heard from again, another cake walk. Mercedes had landed a job with the guidance counselor Miss Pillsbury, and Tina had jumped in to be a second helping hand.

It was Quinn's turn to pick but she didn't even flinch when Mr. Shue called her name. "Mr. Shue," Quinn leaned comfortably back in her seat, "I think it's only fair to tell you that I work with my church every day." Mr. Shue nodded his head appreciatorily, and Quinn didn't even have to choose a job. Her work with her church had been deemed community service. Lauren was too busy with wrestling, and Mr. Shue still didn't have the guts to challenge her on that.

The boys had to pick from a different hat filled with the grittier jobs. But even Puck and Finn's job of scrubbing graffiti off the stalls in the boys' bathroom seemed better than Kurt's pick. He stood in front of the class. After arguing with Mr. Shuester about which hat he should choose from, Kurt slipped his thin fingers into the boys' hat. "Dalton School for Boys," he stated flatly. Mr. Shue said that this job was in the boys' hat because Mr. Shue didn't trust the students with a girl, being stuck in a school for boys sometimes drive them a little crazy. Kurt rolled his eyes before stalking back to his seat. He ran his hand gently over his hair, like he was going to do any better at the school than the girls. You can tell Kurt's gay from a mile away, and he had a feeling the boys were not going to like that.

The job description said he would be tutoring a student in several different subjects. Sure, it doesn't seem as bad as hard labor but it was. Kurt had to drive a half an hour just to get to Dalton, and then he had to spend three hours teaching someone. It wasn't the aspect of being with some boy, who most likely won't like him, that annoyed Kurt it was the fact that he had to leave school to go to a different school.

The bell ran, and the Glee Club quickly dispersed. Kurt jumped up and linked arms with his best friend Mercedes. "So, are you happy with your pick?" She asked as they exited the choir room. Kurt rolled his eyes immediately. Mercedes shut her mouth because she knew Kurt better than anyone, and she knew he was not in the mood.

Finn and Rachel breezed down the hall hand in hand; she had already launched into some useless story. Kurt loved Rachel but he would love her more if you could zipper her mouth shut. Puck rushed up behind Mercedes and Kurt clapping the slim boy's back. "Hey, Maybe you'll meet some hot guy there," he joked with a wiggle of his eyebrow. Kurt shrugged him off with the shake of his head.

He gave Mercedes a quick eye roll, communicating about how ridiculous Puck was being. Mercedes responded with a smile and light giggle. "You're so dumb," he commented lightly, and Puck gave him a quick shrug before rushing off in another direction, most likely in the direction of Lauren. As if Kurt would ever fall for a reform school boy.

(Dalton)

Blaine tapped his pencil impatiently. He had been waiting for over 15 minutes. Why he'd even shown up pondered through his mind when he heard the heavy door of the library open. He didn't bother to turn around for the fact that he didn't really care. Blaine scratched at his arms, rolling up the sleeves of the blazer he was forced to wear; he had already opted out of the tie. It took him all but a minute to realize someone had joined him. The boy was thin and painstakingly beautiful. His skin looked like it was glowing, and his unrealistic blue eyes took Blaine to a place he'd never been before. He almost forgot where he was, who he was. When he did come back to Earth, he slumped into his chair with an unenthusiastic face. "Nice of you to show up," he spat giving the beautiful boy a sarcastic smile.

Blaine had a reputation to uphold, and he wasn't going to let one outsider change that. He was the silent, defiant boy at Dalton. No one messed with him because no one knew what he would do. Blaine liked being feared; it gave him an advantage at this school. This boy didn't mean anything to him. Even if his heart and mind were telling him to never leave this spot because this boy was so beautiful. Blaine was still going to pretend he wanted to be somewhere else.

The other boy was not having this attitude. He clearly had better places to be. He rolled his eyes before brushing his fingers over his perfectly styled hair. Blaine subconsciously ran a hand over his untamed curls; he didn't understand how the boy got his hair to look so incredibly fashioned. "Yeah, I got lost, this place is massive, and your security is tough" Kurt explained as he simultaneously unloaded his books. Blaine snorted. Sure, he'd been enrolled in Dalton for a while but it always floored him on how much this place sounded like prison. I mean, this kid looked about as intimidating as a dandelion, a full body check and metal detectors hardly seemed like the right fit. Plus there weren't any priceless jewels here. Blaine hated these prep school kids, the ones who had parents who paid for this security. It is only the best for Dalton. "I'm Kurt Hummel," The thin boy held out his hand finally introducing himself.

Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's hand because he needed to touch this boy, to feel his milky skin. From the moment Blaine had noticed Kurt, he'd noticed his skin. Normal boys did not have skin like that; Kurt had to be some kind of angel. Blaine had realized after how eager he had looked to shake the boys hand but he shook it off. Play it cool, his mind reminded him. "Blaine Anderson," he grumbled, letting go and falling back into his seat.

Kurt was annoyed with Blaine's lack of effort or enthusiasm to the idea of being here. Then again, Kurt wished he was anywhere but here. Not only was Dalton a hassle and a displeasure but Kurt now understood the danger lurking behind the façade of a safe place. Although he considered himself a brave guy, standing up to Karofsky all by himself and all, he was taken aback by the hostile and unsafe environment of Dalton. Usually prep schools have nicer kids but Kurt has been here less than 10 minutes, and he's already been cornered by two abnormally large students. Thankfully he was paired with, probably, the smallest kid at Dalton. If Blaine showed him any trouble, Kurt was positive he could take him.

Dalton's building was completely beautiful, aside from the top notch security system. The brick detailing and architectural structure of the building – inside and out – was dated into the late 1800s. Every corridor and dorm was styled to pristine perfection. They prized themselves on looking eloquent. You were amazed by the wood detailing and winding stair cases. Behind the beauty of the school there were still trouble makers.

Aside from his tangled hair and disheveled uniform Blaine didn't seem all that bad. He hadn't made a sexual or homophobic comment. Sure, Kurt hadn't said out loud that he was gay but Kurt was pretty sure the people in China could tell. The woman's retail sweater he was wearing today tipped most of Blaine's peers off, hence the cornering. But hey, fashion has no gender, or at least, that's what Kurt tells himself.

Kurt decided not to dwell anymore on Blaine and what kind of person he was. If he thought about it any longer, Kurt would scare himself into thinking Blaine was some kleptomaniac or, even worse, a serial killer, and that would just make tutoring him sufficiently awkward. Instead, Kurt went straight into the lesson because the sooner they started the sooner they ended. Getting Blaine to even pay attention had been work for Kurt. He thought if he started with Math, he could hold Blaine attention due to the frequent back and forth answering. No, that didn't work. It's not that Blaine was defiant. He did make crude comments or swear about how stupid this was. Blaine would just stare. He would stare at Kurt with his scrutinizing gaze. The taller boy wouldn't lie, when Blaine looked at him that way, Kurt couldn't help the stirrings in his stomach. There was something special about this boy.

Kurt pushed his feeling aside because, frankly, he wasn't here to fall in love. He was serving time; he was forced into this just as much as Blaine was. And Kurt, being as stubborn as he is, will not let himself enjoy Blaine's company or the idea of coming here every day for a month. Anyway, Kurt wasn't even sure Blaine was gay, and he'd already done the fall for a straight guy. In the end, he got a new brother. Things still haven't gone totally back to normal since Finn found out about Kurt's crush. (Rachel just didn't know how to keep her mouth shut.) Falling for a straight guy was the worst kind of heart break, and Kurt was not willing to do that again. So, Blaine was nothing to him.

Kurt looked up from the problems he had been checking, and he was caught in Blaine's enticing stare again. The two had spent the last 10 minutes just staring into each other's eyes. Kurt silently asked questions, some to himself and other's directed towards his company. Blaine caught the silent questions because, even though, they'd only known each other for a few hours; Blaine and Kurt had this connection. Blaine was so moved by Kurt that he almost couldn't breathe. "Time's up," Blaine whispered. Kurt blinked rapidly falling out of the trance. Blaine didn't say another word; he pushed back the wooden chair and stalked out of the library.

Kurt stayed at the table for a few minutes regaining his bearings. That had to have been the weirdest yet most erotic experience of his life. Kurt and Blaine had sat in nothing but silence, for hours it seemed. Suddenly Kurt was completely enticed and intrigued by Blaine. He wanted to know Blaine's inner workings, to see the man behind the facade. Hell with being so negative about this tutoring. Kurt was going to put his stubbornness aside and learn more about this guy. Blaine was just the challenge Kurt was looking for. He would start tomorrow. Kurt smiled to himself before he collected his things and left the school. He drove home, ate dinner, and went to bed (after his 20 minute moisturizing routine.) Kurt had gone through his monotonous humdrum but for some reason he felt different, like all his senses were on high.

(Blaine)

Dalton had an inside set of rules, an unwritten hand book that was pasted down from student to student. It was just a few simple rules or more like guidelines you might want to follow. Most were bout doing business within the school, whether it is drugs, currency, or gambling. A few were about teachers. You know the basic stuff like who's a hard ass and who's a push over. But the number one rule of Dalton is "do not fall in love." It's there for obvious reasons. Don't fall for anyone within school grounds because 85% of these boys aren't gay. Never fall for anyone who works for Dalton because they won't fall back. Finally, don't fall for anyone who volunteers for Dalton because you probably won't see them. Volunteers moved in and out of Dalton like water. Some were never seen again so there was no use in falling in love with them.

Blaine smothered his face with his pillow because before Kurt came, he was doing fine. He was the mysterious quite boy. The one nobody talked too because he had killed his whole family and would do the same to you if you looked at him wrong. Blaine had created this shelter from emotion and attachment. He didn't know anyone here, and he didn't want to. They could think all they want about him. Blaine was just serving his time. And as soon as it was over he would leave this place, with no strings or attachments, and he would start over.

Blaine was stuck in this persona. He really wasn't the quiet type. He liked to sing and dance. He was outgoing and energetic. But it seemed like even a shred of happiness was pulled out from under him. Whenever he tried to do the right thing it never worked out. So he stopped trying, and he stopped talking. He became invisible to his preppy peers. When you lie for so long, it's only a matter of time before even you start believing.

He continued to suffocate himself with the fresh linen when Nick, Blaine's roommate, gave him a quick nudge. "Dinner time," he stated before hastily leaving the room. Nick and Blaine were civil towards each other but they were in no way friends. Blaine had no friends, he didn't want them.

Blaine didn't want food either. He'd lost everything after Kurt left the confinements of Dalton. Sure, Blaine had given the impression that he'd left to do better things, really though, he'd waited for Kurt to leave the Library, and then he followed him to the exit. Blaine had followed Kurt because it was nice to look at him for a little longer. But after those wooden door swung shut Blaine knew his heart was on the other side. He couldn't eat, sleep, or even think. It scared him to death.


End file.
